


Легенда о Бессмертных

by GoPN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoPN/pseuds/GoPN
Summary: Учёные и маги этого народа составили немыслимую никому иному правду о счастье.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Легенда о Бессмертных

Когда-то жил на земле народ. Самые сильные и самые красивые люди составляли его, побеждали они во всякой войне, строили великие города, все величайшие учёные и волшебники происходили из них. Были эти люди прекрасными музыкантами и поэтами, архитекторами и скульпторами, всякое ремесло в их руках становилось искусством, а искусству их не было равных во всём мире.  
Но были они людьми, и как всякий человек, болели, старели и умирали. Величайшие из их врачей не могли победить болезни, не могли остановить старение и побороть смерть.

Всех врагов победили люди этого народа, в землях их царили мир и благость. Не знали они бедности и голода, не знали страха перед каждым днём грядущим. Не ведали горя — но кроме как горя утраты; страдания — но кроме страданий болезни и старости; страха — но кроме как страха смерти.  
Учёные и маги этого народа составили немыслимую никому иному _правду о счастье_. Правда гласила: «от счастья великий народ этот отделяет лишь неизбежность смерти, и победив Смерть, смогут они добиться его».  
Взбудоражила сея мысль молодые умы — а молодые умы выросли в ведущее поколение, и детей своих на мысли оной воспитали. Состарились они, и уж не было в том народе никого, кто был против бы великой битвы со Смертью. 

Молодой воитель с одобрения Совета Мудрейших созвал войско. Пошли туда люди всех полов, всех возрастов — обезлюдели города, сёла и хутора. Великое войско собралось.  
И вызвал тот воитель Смерть на бой, и пришла Смерть. Пришла, посмеиваясь над глупостью и безмерной удалью человеческой.  
И начался бой. Стиралась улыбка с уст Смерти, но ценой гибели тысяч и тысяч.  
Спустя четыре дня осталось в живых лишь семнадцать воинов. Стояли они на скале, над равниной, кою горами усеяли тела, стояли, качаясь от усталости. И Смерть стояла перед ними, преклонив колено. Девять ран было нанесено ей, текла из них мерцающая чёрная кровь, собираясь в глянцевую лужу на камнях.  
Признала тогда Смерть своё поражение, поклялась не забирать больше ни самих воинов, ни их потомков во веки веков — пусть только вылечат её. Воины согласились и вылечили Смерть. Сдержала она обещание — с тех пор потомки тех воинов зовутся Бессмертными. 

Пока Смерть лечили, набрали в склянки её крови. Взял ту кровь воин, что до битвы был кузнецом, лучшим в своём народе и во всём мире. Теперь же он остался единственным.  
Взял он кровь и перековал в металл, а из металла того создал три лезвия, кровь же, что на землю из ран Смерти вытекла, пошла на рукояти. Так были созданы три стилета Бессмертных. Ко всему и всякому, как пожелает владелец, призывали Смерть они — и не могла та ослушаться. 

Пришла Смерть в ярость от такой наглости и задумала месть. Явилась она к кузнецу тому, зная, что крови, с земли поднятой, от песка и пыли отчищенной, но для лезвия непригодной, у него осталось ровно на одну рукоять — а кровь на лезвия вся вышла. Предложила ему: «Я помогу тебе выковать клинок лучше прочих, а платой возьму один из этих стилетов». Согласился сразу кузнец, думая, будто сама Смерть восхищена его работой; предупредила его Смерть тогда: «Смотри, я помочь помогу, но в клинок тот придётся тебе все силы и душу вложить». Но не усомнился кузнец.  
Выковал сначала рукоять. И принесла ему Смерть ветви куста, что в неведомых краях растёт, приказала разжечь из них огонь в кузнице. Удивился кузнец, но так и сделал. Повелела затем Смерть ему говорить слова, на языке, что только сама Смерть и знает — так и зовётся тот язык: «язык смерти». Только произнёс кузнец слова оные — как вырвала Смерть его душу из тела и приковала к рукояти, для четвёртого стилета приготовленной, и этот стилет себе забрала.

Предстала Смерть перед шестнадцатью воинами, что победили её, показала рукоять с прикованной к нею душой их товарища. Сказала: «Мало вам было победы надо мной, решили вы ещё и рабою своей меня сделать! Так поплатитесь же теперь за гордыню пустую: к этой рукояти привязана душа вашего товарища, что перед этим на то мне согласие дал да повторил клятву, кою ещё я на заре времён давала, Смертью становясь. И вынула я его душу из тела, и приковала к сей рукояти над дымом священных ветвей — а что над тем дымом сделано, то разрушить уже невозможно. Ныне тоже Смерть он. Но не давал он никаких клятв вам и, прикажи я, всех вас бы тотчас увёл за Грань, — переглянулись в ужасе воины, а Смерть продолжала, — И всё же не стану я отдавать такого приказа, уйду вот-вот, никогда мы с вами больше не увидимся. А стилет этот, Бессмертных разящий, пущу по миру. В чьи уж руки он попадёт — то мне не ведомо, а вам и подавно. Пусть же теперь вы, каждый раз идя в бой, каждый раз отпуская куда-то детей своих, от любого ждёте гибели, ибо гибель эта обязательно вас найдёт, да не единожды!».  
Рассмеялась Смерть и ушла на этом.

С тех пор малочисленный, но великий народ Бессмертных обитает на плодородных равнинах запада, у самого моря. Состоит народ из шестнадцати кланов, и нет среди них ни единого уродливого или больного человека. На зубчатых скалах строят эти люди города-крепости цвета слоновой кости, что издавна почитаются по всему миру как центры искусства и науки. Талантливы люди эти во всех ремёслах, много великих магов родом отсюда, много учёных и творцов. Не знает здесь никто ни голода, ни бедности, ни горя доли бездомного.  
И все до единого люди этого народа имеют лишь один страх. Страх перед узорной чёрной рукоятью, будто от стилета, владелец которой может принести в их равнины и их города нечто страшное, уже тысячи лет здесь невиданное. Все до единого люди этого народа боятся одного лишь — смерти.

_май 2018_


End file.
